The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds is a video game released in 2013 for the Nintendo 3DS. It is a sequel to The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Info The game follows the top-down two-dimensional gameplay of various Zelda games, especially A Link to the Past, though it is now presented with stereoscopic 3D graphics when played on the Nintendo 3DS. The top screen is used as the main screen, while the bottom touch screen contains the map, gear, and items. The loading screen consists of a black screen with a Triforce in the lower right corner. Although the overworld is largely the same as that of A Link to the Past, all the dungeons are totally new. Exploration of dungeons utilize the game's 3D effects and feature Link jumping between levels to solve puzzles and advance. Several items from A Link to the Past return, including arrows for shooting enemies from a long distance, the mallet which allows Link to knock down pegs in the ground, and the Fire Rod which creates a firestorm. The magic meter now refills on its own, a change from the original where it required potions to refill. The magic meter replaces previous games' ammunition system for Link's bow and bombs, as well as being used to power other items and special abilities, such as the magic hammer and spin attack. The Master Sword shoots projectiles when Link is at full health as in A Link to the Past. Another new feature is the ability for Link to enter walls and become a drawing. When he does so, the camera shifts to a profile view and he is able to move along the walls to reach new areas. Drawings of hearts and rupees can be found on walls and Link can collect them when he turns into a drawing. This ability also allows Link to enter cracks in walls to move between Hyrule and Lorule. This ability causes the player's meter to deplete with time. The feature was inspired by the Phantom Ganon boss battle in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Kotaku noted that the North American cover for the game included a Nintendo Network icon, leading them to speculate if the game will offer online functionality. Rupees are much more important in this game than in previous Zelda titles because of the necessity to buy or rent items. This, along with the ability of the player to choose the order of completing dungeons in, sets apart this Zelda game from more recent installments. The only time these two features have previously appeared in a Zelda game was, notably, the original game. A Link Between Worlds is the first title since the Oracle series to be set in the "Sealing War" timeline since the split that occurred following the release of Ocarina of Time. The game chronologically takes place between Link's Awakening and The Legend of Zelda, six generations after the events of A Link to the Past, and as such, is not the same as in A Link to the Past. While the game is set in the world of A Link to the Past, many of the locations from the game, such as the dungeons, or the Dark World, are absent. Instead, A Link Between Worlds features an alternate version of Hyrule, called Lorule that is ruled by Zelda's counterpart Hilda. SomecallmeJohnny Footage of this game appeared in Johnny's review of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. That review was made shortly after A Link Between Worlds was announced in a Nintendo Direct and Johnny used the footage while talking about a possible 3DS remake of Majora's Mask. In December 2013 shortly after the game came out, Johnny reviewed A Link Between Worlds where he praised it and said any 3DS owner should have it. Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Video Games Category:Games Reviewed by Somecallmejohnny Category:2013 Reviews